


Brainwave Jr. Joins the JSA

by BookofOdym



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Infinity Inc. (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, Everyone on the JSA fucks Hank except Alan because Alan is a bitch, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sloppy Seconds, That's a joke tag I don't hate Alan please don't murder me, This is just an excuse to have a cute ginger fucked by older men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Knowing that he has no way of being voted onto the team while Alan is a member, Hank finds other ways to rig the vote in his favor.
Relationships: Henry King Jr./Carter Hall, Henry King Jr./Ted Grant
Kudos: 6





	Brainwave Jr. Joins the JSA

**Author's Note:**

> Hank drifting back into Infinity Inc. characterization because even though I do like his post Black Reign character somewhat, Henry King Jr. makes old men jokes and annoys Alan and Ted immensely. I feel like after he's healed from... everything between Extreme Justice #14 and JSA #58, he should get back to annoying Alan and Ted.

Ted wasn’t often among the first people to arrive at a JSA meeting, a fact that he had been lectured about a lot by both Jay and Carter, and sometimes Alan if he felt like it, but on this particular day, when he arrived there was only one other person in the room. Brainwave’s kid, who looked like he was trying to catch up on his z’s. Nevermind the fact that if Alan had been the first one in here, he’d have set the kid alight; Ted wasn’t even sure why he was here in the first place. 

He tried to think back, back past the night of hot sex with three beautiful women, to his conversation with Jay yesterday. It was a bit blurry, and since Jay was much more boring than his sex partners, his thoughts kept sliding forward a little, but if he was right, they were supposed to be voting Junior in. 

“You won’t be voting me in,” the kid mumbled into his arms, “this is all just a formality.” 

“Huh,” Ted blinked, putting aside the telepathy for a moment; Jay had mentioned that the worm eating part of King’s brain made it much harder to control his powers, so he couldn’t exactly be blamed for picking up stray thoughts, no matter how much Ted wanted to, “if yer awake it’s polite to say so. How’d ya figure that anyway?” 

Junior finally looked up at him, blinking through his visor, and for the first time, Ted noticed that he was wearing that old thing. It looked better than the mess he’d had on in Kahndaq, so it was more surprising that he hadn’t switched back immediately. “Well,” Junior said, as if what he was saying was the most obvious thing in the world, “there’s Jay, he’d be on my side, and then maybe I could also get Carter, as long as I don’t do anything stupid in the meeting. But you and Power Girl are definite no’s; Mister Terrific is a probable no. If it was McNider, I could probably swing Mid-Nite, but it’s Cross, so that’s up in the air. Then there’s Alan...” 

He trailed off, probably to think of a suitably horrific story of what Alan would do. 

“Yeah, not to mention fucking Alan, who would probably set this whole fucking building on fire if I got voted in, which I figure might influence the undecideds just a little.” 

“Lot of fuckin’s in that sentence, kid, and it’s not fuckin’ app- wait! Why am I getting counted in yer no list?!” 

Junior shrugged. “Call it a hunch, momma cat.” 

Whatever that was about, Ted wasn’t about to take a crack like that lying down. “Yeah, yer right, JSAers gotta have some kinda skill of their own, and since ya just coast by with yer daddy’s powers, we don’t need ya.” 

The vase in the corner of the room shattered, exploding into little shards, as water soaked the floor. The room was silent after that, Junior staring at what he’d just done with no small amount of horror, no doubt seeing Carter and Jay’s votes floating away, and himself as banned from the JSA Brownstone as Blue Beetle and Booster Gold were. 

Satisfied with his victory, Ted moseyed over to his seat, placing both his feet up on the table, waiting for the others to arrive. Except, now Junior was watching him with some interest as if Ted was now his only hope. Wildcat found himself staring back, watching as Junior bit down on his lower lip, clearly weighing the merits of saying something. “Well, there is one thing...” 

* * *

“Fuckin’ tight,” Ted hissed as he fucked into the younger man’s hole, heedless of any of the moral implications of doing so, or, indeed, if he was hurting the redhead. His fingers gripped hard enough to leave bruises, and the only lube he’d bothered to use had been shoving his tongue inside the offered hole. King had offered himself up so easily, and yet it felt like he’d never had anyone inside him at all. Not that Ted minded at all; if this was going to be a thing, he’d rather start out with a virgin than someone who was already used up. 

It hadn’t been impossible pushing in, but he expected that Junior had been helping out with his telekinesis and that the tight channel would have clamped down around him otherwise, so that he wasn’t able to push further in or pull out, and they would have been left in an incredibly awkward position when the meeting started. 

A soft gasp left Junior’s lips the first time that Wildcat’s cock slammed up against his prostate, and he murmured something that was a little bit garbled but sounded a lot like “I didn’t realize that felt so good.” 

A grin slowly spread across Ted’s face, and he removed one hand from Junior’s waist and pressed it right up against the redhead’s neck. He looked cute like this, rather than annoying like the rest of the time, with his back pressed against the table and his blue eyes wide in a mix of confusion and pleasure. 

“Ya make all these cracks about the JSA bein’ like a Gray Panthers meetin’, but when ya finally have an old man’s cock inside ya yer lovin’ it.” 

Junior groaned, pushing his hips down in an effort to get more of it inside him. “To be fair to me, it’s not like Jen was exactly pegging me every night. I had no idea this felt so, ungh- deeper.” 

Ted obliged, although he was starting to think that King was just a little bit too demanding, and the redhead cried out, eyes rolling back in his head momentarily. Whether he’d just come or not, Wildcat couldn’t tell, but he kept fucking into that skinny body (not nearly enough meat on those bones, Ma Hunkel would take one look at the lad and drag him into the kitchen to eat a whole feast) anyway, hoping to attain his own release before any other member of the JSA walked in on them. 

Wildcat thrust in once more, biting down on the younger man’s neck through his costume and hopefully sucking a hickey into his skin. No one would be able to see it during the meeting, but he hoped Junior would glance at himself in the mirror later and rub one out thinking of him. His hips stilled, and his cock twitched inside the younger man, releasing all his seed inside him. The redhead’s hole clenched around him, as if milking him, or as if it was trying to drag every single drop deep inside. 

With another quick nip of the younger man’s earlobe, Ted pulled out of him. He didn’t immediately tuck himself away. Instead, he stood in place, taking in the view of the redhead, splayed out on the table, trying to catch his breath, with a large hole torn in the seat of his uniform. 

The door swung open at that moment, and Carter stepped into the room. He froze, and Ted froze, his softening cock only inches from the puffy hole he’d just pulled out of. For a moment, Ted was glad that it wasn’t Jay, but then Carter started looking between him and his mace, and he realized Hawkman was just as bad. Christ, why couldn’t it have been Alan? Ted wouldn’t have been landed with any of the blame at all if it had been Alan. 

Luckily, or unluckily as the case may be, it looked like King had a plan. The younger man reached down, worming two of his fingers into his pretty pink hole, and stretched it out, giving Carter a good look at the white pool of cum that filled up his insides. Hawkman’s fingers tightened around his mace. 

“Please Mister Hawkman,” Junior said, in a soft voice that was tailor-made to bring out Carter’s specific dom urges, “please give me your cock. I need more. Wildcat wasn’t enough. Wildcat was barely anything.” 

“Listen, ya little shit!” Ted snapped, because apparently, the younger man was still actively annoying even after he’d received the best fucking of his life. 

Except Hawkman hissed at him to be quiet. Slowly, he approached the table, pressing his thumb inside the puffy hole and watching Hank squirm. When he withdrew his thumb, he brought it up to his mouth, sucking Ted’s cum off of it. “It has been a while, what with Kendra not being interested, and Ray-” he trailed off, but the meaning was implicit, Ray had gone MIA after his ex-wife had murdered a bunch of people to force him back into a relationship. “If it’s okay with you, Henry.” 

Ted grumbled to himself as he tried not to pay attention to the whimpering noise King made, one that made it clear that Carter had pushed into him with one sharp movement. “Great, gonna vote Brainy onto the team for sex and wind up being stuck with sloppy seconds for the rest of my life.” 


End file.
